


Doing Time

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Clueless Connor, Connor loses his virginity, Connor x Reader - Freeform, DBH, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, One Shot, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Connor, connor and his damn coin, connor and reader have unrequited feelings, connor is a virgin, connor is shy but he's good if you know what I mean, dbh one shot, detroit become human - Freeform, freaky car times, one shot ish, teasing connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Hank has to make a stop at the DPD and leaves you and Connor in the police cruiser. Is it a good idea? Only the time alone will tell.





	1. Doing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friend who thought of the title for this!

"Alright. You two stay in the car. I shouldn't be too long." Some time had passed since he walked through the doors to the DPD. 

You, Connor, and Hank were working on deviant cases. More often than not, you and Connor always sat in the back seat of the police cruiser. Which confused the Hell out of Hank, but he didn't really care nor did he want to know why.

Hank was called to the station. "It's always something with these fuckers." Each time he was called, it was mostly him that was needed, so he just let you and Connor chill in the cruiser.

"It's been about ten minutes. What do they need him for?" You asked impatiently.

"Remember the time we waited forty minutes, Y/N?" You sighed at Connor's reminder. "Unfortunately. I hope that isn't the case again this time, that was boring as Hell."

You assumed that Connor was never bored due to him being an Android and he was constantly playing with his quarter. The way his fingers moved perfectly, never dropping the coin, made you think of what else he's able to do with his hands. You were tired of waiting for Hank, and the idea of teasing Connor seemed entertaining.

Luckily for you, he had been tossing and twirling the coin for the past couple of minutes. It was the perfect opening. 

"Watching you do that is mesmerizing, Connor." He looked over to you and raised an eyebrow, slightly puzzled. "I wonder what else you're good at with those hands." His expression became even more puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

You wanted to give up so soon, but you kept in mind that flirting isn't exactly in Connor's programming.

He still fiddled with the quarter, slowly. You scooted closer to him and noticed that he tensed up. The sudden movement and closeness made him drop it. His eyes darted to the floor, but you insisted, "I'll get it."

You leaned over him and you rested your hand on his thigh, caressing him gently. You made sure to linger just a second longer to get to him. You had the coin between your figners.

"I found it." You spoke, tossing it in the air and catching it. He slowly reached for it but you pulled your hand away. "Come on, Y/N. Don't be stubborn." His voice was serious but obviously hiding shyness. He was persistent and again reached for your hand, but you pulled further back, causing him to lean onto you. "Y/N. Please?"

You couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. It felt like time had stopped being body-to-body with Connor, and he felt it too. Due to the angle, his mouth was level with your neck and he took note of this, making a move. He leaned even closer, opened his mouth and gave your neck a tiny lick. Your breath hitched. Connor noticed and looked up to you and smirked. It was like a Devil's smirk. You couldn't help but blush at his actions. Maybe flirting was, somewhere, within his programming.

You handed him the coin on accident, only because of how stunned you were with his move. The both of you had sat up. Connor put the coin on an inside pocket of his jacket.

"W-what was that, Connor?" You're dumbfounded.

He shrugged. "Did you want me to do it again?" He offered innocently. He looked over to you and his eyes were darkened.

"Actually, I'd like to try something, if you don't mind."

He asked, "What is that?"

You eyed the slight bulge forming in his pants. When he picked up on what you were hinting at with your eyes while biting your lip, he blushed a beautiful shade of sapphire.

"Oh," he shyly said. "I've never done anything like that before. I-I mean, I'd like to. If you want to, of course. I-I'm not saying no. I mean I want to, b-but-"

"Connor, don't worry. Relax. I'll stop if you want me to at any point."

He gulped while still blushing. "Alright." His voice was barely a whisper, but he wore a smile on his handsome face. He leaned in and cupped your face and gave you a caring kiss on the lips. When you broke the kiss, you saw that his LED was on yellow.

Your lips rushed to his neck and you kissed him there as you worked on removing him from his trousers. When you had his erection free, you began pumping him. He must have not been paying any attention, because his reaction was a breathless moan as his right hand gripped the door handle tightly, while his left grabbed your waist and roughly caressed you.

Pulling away from his neck suddenly, leaving him in a daze, you swiftly put the tip of his hard dick in your mouth and lightly licked. He let out a noisy moan. You felt his hand on the back of your head, his fingers began to tangle in your hair.

The more you worked your way down to the base, the more he moaned and the louder he got. You could tell from the way he moved under your touch that he was getting closer. He whined and sighed, as if he didn't want his release to come. But you wanted him to, so you made sure to work him over the edge. You slid him to the back of your throat, causing him to let out a groan of pure pleasure. His grip on your hair tightened and his hips thrust upward, forcing himself deeper into your throat. You gagged around him, the noise of it forcing an effortless moan from him. His orgasm followed, spurting and hitting the back of your throat. His seed was hot and you ensured to swallow every last bit of it.

You pulled yourself up and wiped the corner of your mouth, keeping eye contact with Connor as you licked your finger. He tucked himself away, then hurriedly leaned in and kissed you, which surprised you. His tongue snaked into your mouth. When he tasted his release on you, he moaned. His hands were travelling up and down your torso. He was quick to reach down between your legs and provide you with the pressure you craved so much for some relief.

He made a mental note of how you squirmed and whined when he touched you there. His teeth pulled on your bottom lip and he applied more pressure to your center. You threw your head back, pleasured yet wanting more. He took the opening of your exposed neck to give you love bites and kisses. Each touch gained a whine or moan from you. Connor smiled at his achievement. Your skin broke out with goosebumps as you felt his hot breath on your neck. 

You mewled at his every touch. It was electrifying. You craved more. His fingers pressed down onto you, forcing out a sigh from within your throat. He took the hint at what you wanted when you began to grind onto his palm. Connor lightly gasped at your action, remembering that he'd never done anything like this before. It wasn't in his software. That wasn't going to stop him, though. 

He undid your jeans and made sure to caress your soft tummy, admiring it, before slowly making his way down. 

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" 

You hissed out, "Yes, Connor, yes." 

He didn't require anymore encouragement than that. His hand made its way into your panties quickly, then his finger brushed against your clitoris repeatedly. The reaction he got out of you, jerking your hips upward with a hushed moan, made him want more from you. He stopped his teasing and went down further, feeling your wetness on his fingers. 

"Y/N, why are you so wet for me?" he said as he began to kiss your neck again. You weren't sure if his question was serious or flirting, for his tone was a mixture of both. You decided against answering seriously. 

"I can't help it, Connor." You played shy and innocent. You felt his fingers near your entrance, a feeling that you'll never forget. You pushed yourself against his digits, hoping that he'll understand what you're craving. "I just get so horny when you're around, there's something about you. I can't help but get wet from you." 

His finger pokes just inside of you. Gasping, you speak again, spilling an accidental truth in the heat of the moment. "I couldn't help but pleasure myself to the thought of you a few times." 

With a sudden force, he pushed the rest of his finger inside of you. "Is that true, Y/N?" He asked timidly. Your confession had him blushing and his eyes open wide. However, he worked through his emotions to finger you. 

You realized what you said but continued to go with it. There was no turning back now. 

"I have." 

He picked up the pace, hooking his finger inside of you. The change of pace surprised you, causing you to grip onto his arm. He breathed heavily as he eyed your lips, obviously wanting another kiss. Your lips collided and Connor quickened the pace yet again. 

"How does this feel?" He asked after the kiss. 

You encouraged him, "Keep going. I'm so close." 

He remembered your remark from earlier. "Is this what you meant?" 

It took you a second to remember what you had said. You nodded, replying, "You're much better than I had imagined. So much better than my fingers." 

To your shock, he added a second finger. With only a few thrusts and that gorgeous come hither motion he was performing, you were cumming onto his fingers. 

Just in time, too. You had no time to gather yourselves as Hank slammed his hand on the roof of the cruiser. 

"Shit!" You cursed quietly and jumped. Connor removed his hand from your jeans as you fumbled to zip and button your jeans. Connor had sat facing forward the best he could in his rush. Unfortunately, the both of you were slightly disheveled. 

Hank opened the door and sat down. He noticed something. 

"Is there any reason the windows are fogged up?" 

"No, Lieutenant." Connor spat out a bit too soon.

Hank shrugged his shoulders and started the car, throwing it into reverse. 

Connor still had some of your release on his fingers. He put his fingers to his mouth, tongue darting out quick. He hoped that no one saw. He moaned softly at the taste of you.

You looked over. It hit you with what he did. You blushed and wanted to swat at him, but you refused to, as to not cause any unwanted attention.

"Everything alright, Connor?" 

"Of course, Lieutenant." 

Hank didn't believe a word he was being told, and by the way you were blushing, he figured what had happened. He drove as he smirked to himself, thinking, "They finally did something about that tension. Thank God this isn't my car."


	2. At It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get freaky with Connor in the cruiser again. ;)

It was another evening of investigating with Hank and Connor, which meant another call for Hank to report to the Department. He seemed to be more aggravated about this call than others before. "Do these sons of bitches not know that I have shit to do?!" He exited the car and slammed the door behind him. Once more, you and Connor were alone in the car.

"By his reaction, I'm going to assume that he's going to be in there for quite some time."

You nodded at Connor's calculation. "Honestly, I don't think it matters anymore at this point. He's become so sick of the Chief calling him in constantly."

He looked over to you and made a suggestion. "We could do something..."

The way he spoke his mind was filthy, which shocked and aroused you.

"And what did you have in mind, Detective Connor?"

His eyes roamed your sweet body as he palmed himself through his trousers. You smirked at how suggestive he had become since the last time you two had done anything.

Tonight was your lucky night - not only were you going to be having sex with Connor, but you wore a skirt. You wiggled your lace panties down your legs and tossed them over to him. He was quick to free himself from his trousers. He used your panties to stroke himself before you straddled his lap.

"If you want to stop at any time, you let me know. Alright?"

He answered with a nod, nervously saying, "I'll probably want to keep going all night."

Ah, you forgot about the fact that he's an Android and, chaces are, has an inhumanly, impossibly high sex drive. He likely could keep going for as long as he wanted, but you couldn't even if you wanted to.

His hands were going crazy with caressing your body, feeling you up. Your lips met as his left hand traveled between you, using it to make himself wet with your moisture. The feeling of it sent sparks throughout your body, a feeling that you thought you'd never get used to since it was Connor doing it. He was so innocent and sweet, but after the last incident, it seems that a switch turned on inside of him. Almost as if his needy sexual side was triggered and now he can't get enough of it, can't get enough of you.

"Sit down." He was demanding, and dear God, you loved the sound of him, more so when you did as he told you to. It was amazing how he went from commanding to absolute putty underneath you. He whined as his hands gripped onto your ass for dear life. His head rested on the back of the seat, his eyes closed, and he moaned. That's all he could manage - moan after moan.

You bounced on his dick and took every inch of him. Leaning close to him and kissing his neck, you asked, "Do you enjoy this, Connor? Do you like the feeling of my tight cunt wrapped around you?"

He grunted out through his pleasure, "Absolutely. Y/N, please don't stop." With his words, his grip tightened on you as he helped you move. He looked up to you, right in the eyes. "Keep going..." His words were just above a whisper. He was so desperate for you, chasing all of the overwhelming feelings.

His LED was flashing red violently, which he knew was happening because of the new sensations. He was receiving warnings left and right about his system overheating, and whatever else, but he ignored them. He looked past them to look at your body and beautiful face, the way it contorted with pleasure each time his dick hit that perfect spot inside of you. He saved it in his memory where it was for future references.

Your noises of appreciation only spurred him closer to his release, also a new feeling to him. Connor would thrust his hips up to meet yours every once in a while. You honestly didn't mind that he wasn't doing much, you didn't expect him to. You enjoyed being on top of him, so dirty yet innocent in the weirdest of ways.

Neither of you seemed to show any concern of Hank walking outside at any second, nor if anyone else pulled into the parking lot. The windows were fogged up once more.

You picked up the pace and Connor moaned once more. "I-I don't think that I'm going to last much longer, Y/N."

"What happened to wanting to fuck all night?" You teased.

He didn't have an answer other than slightly furrowing his brow at you then smiling. "I just... I'm completely lost in everything that's happening right now." He said sweetly.

If you had to be blunt, that confession was the most romantic and reassuring thing you've ever heard.

"Keep riding me, Y/N. I'm so close." The way he said that was commanding yet begging. How did he manage to do both at the same time?

It didn't take much longer to get yourself to your orgasm. The way his hands felt and squeezed you, along with his thick, long cock hitting your sweet spot repeatedly, had you cumming onto him. You felt your release on your upper thighs. He gasped and moaned at the feeling of your orgasm. The second he felt it run down onto him, he lost himself. He let himself go inside of you, cursing under his breath. He finished off with a whisper of your name and one last lingering thrust. 

You lifted yourself from his lap and returned to your regular position, making sure to fix your skirt and hair. Connor had tucked himself away. You both noticed the mess you had made on his pants with your orgasm.

"That was lovely, Y/N." He said as he leaned toward you, your lips met in a kiss.

When the kiss ended, a thought hit you- "Uh, Connor... where is my underwear?"

He wore a look of "oh shit".

"I don't... I don't know."

"Connor!" You scolded, slightly irritated but more so finding the situation laughable. An Android lost your fucking panties inside of a police cruiser.

You and Connor had started frantically looking around, but it was dark out and, shit, Hank had hopped in the car. Neither of you had noticed him walk outside.

"Did Connor lose his coin?" He asked.

"Yes! Yeah, he did."

Connor spoke. "It doesn't matter, though. I can find a new one. Maybe a sidewalk coin, a ground coin."

You choked at his reply. He was joking, right? 

Hank shrugged and drove off.

It was the next afternoon when you received a text message. It was from Hank and it had a photo attached. "I found these in the backseat of the cuirser, on the floor. Any ideas?" You shrieked internally of his discovery. You replied, "I haven't a clue. That's disgusting!! Who does that?"

You waitied for a reply. It had only been ten minutes but it felt like an eternity. "I don't think Connor lost his coin..."

"Shit." You said to yourself. You left Hank on read, for you had no clue how to answer him without seeming suspicious. 

It seemed that Hank found out what had happened last night.


End file.
